


Right Girl, Wrong Time

by allaboutthebooz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 02:45:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17799662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allaboutthebooz/pseuds/allaboutthebooz
Summary: Jensen had to say goodbye to the girl he thought he would spend forever with. He thought he could forget about her, until she left a voicemail on his machine. Now he can’t stop thinking about her. Can he move on or will they come together again?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a mini series. It will consist of three parts!

Jensen had stepped through the door of his apartment, exhausted from a long night of filming. It was close to nine in the morning and all he could think about was crawling in bed and going to sleep. He moved through the apartment, into the kitchen. Pulling a bottle of water from the fridge and opening it up. Turning, while taking a pull from the bottle, a red flash from the corner of the breakfast bar, catches his attention.

He pulls the bottle away from his mouth and licks away any fluids left behind. Only one person would call his phone at the apartment, instead of his cellphone. He gulps and moves towards the machine. Staring at the flashing number for what seemed like forever, he brings his hand up and pushes the play button.

“Hey, it’s me.” Her voice fills the area around him, making his chest tighten. “Uh, I just wanted to call and let you know that I’m finally settled in over here. It’s definitely different here in Spain, then it is in Texas.” He huffs a small laugh before he hears her sigh. “I miss you, Jens. Maybe I should come home.”

“No, baby girl. You belong over there.”

“Of course, I already know you’re telling me not to. I just don’t want to feel like I made a mistake taking this job. I don’t want you to think that I don’t love you, because I do. I always will. I just wish we had more time together.”

He looks down and knocks his fist against the counter.

“I’m gonna miss you so much. Maybe we’ll see each other again. If you’re ever on my end of the world, call me. You know I’d want to see you.”

He smiles.

“Well, I better get going. Big day tomorrow.” She pauses, sucking in a breath. “Goodbye, Jensen.”

The line clicks, signaling the end of the message. “Goodbye, Y/N.”

+++

One year ago

Jared and Jensen were with a group of friends at Jared’s bar San Jac in Austin. They sat above the crowd, at a table. The stage behind them. Their eyes scanning the crowd and tv’s, while they laughed and sipped their drinks. Occasionally, being recognized by fans that stopped in.

Dylan Scott’s ‘My Girl’ comes on over the speakers and a group of females holler, catching Jensen’s attention. He takes a swig from the beer bottle in his hand and he looks in the direction of the noise. He spots a group of women huddled together by the stage. He smiles when he notices them each wearing sashes across their bodies, one in white with a veil headband on her head. He looks over the group of women and nearly chokes on his drink, when he takes another sip.

That was the first time he saw her. The first time he was so sure, he would marry someone, and he hadn’t even gotten out of his chair. She was beautiful and her name was Y/N. She wore a dark blue floral dress, that stopped just above her ankles and hung off her shoulders, her cowgirl boots, peeking beneath the hem. Her long hair falling in soft curls down her back and around her bare shoulders. Her smile bright, with her lips painted light pink. She was dancing as if there weren’t any cares in the world and he thought she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

An elbow to his side, made him jump. He looks over and sees the guys all looking at him with different forms of smiles and smirks on their faces.

“Why don’t you go and introduce yourself, instead of being that creepy guy in the corner?” Jared asks, jokingly.

“What? No way, man.” He takes another pull from his bottle and looks back over at her, watching her laugh with her friends. “Besides, she’s with her friends. It looks like she’s here for a bachelorette party. I’m not going to be that jerk that interrupts her fun.” He turns his attention back to the group.

“Whatever man, it’s your lose.” Jared tells him. “Well, it’s your turn to get drinks.” He shoves Jensen off his chair.

“Alright, I’m going. Jerk.” He moves down the stairs. He finds an opening at the bar and waves down the bartender, who gives him a nod. He feels a warm body bump into him, and he looks over at its owner. It’s the girl, he was just staring at.

“Sorry, it’s getting kind of crowded in here. I didn’t mean to run into you.” She looks up at him with her dark eyes shining under the dim lights. Her eyeshadow sparkling.

“It’s alright. At least you fell into me and not the floor.” He jokes, wanting to ease the apology in her eyes.

She laughs a little and it’s the sweetest sound. “I’m Y/N.” She sticks her hand out to him.

He stammers, taking her hand in his and giving it a shake. “Uh, Jensen.”

He sees her blush, even in the dark room. “Uh, yeah. I know who you are.” She tucks a strand of hair behind her ears. “My sister is a huge fan of the show. I’ve seen bits of pieces of it. Not a lot, but just enough to know who you are.” She’s rambling, biting her lip to stop her word vomit.

He smiles at her. “Not a fan?”

Her eyes grow wide. “No! It’s not that. I’m just too busy to watch much of anything.”

“It’s alright. I’m not offended.” He tells her. Putting a hand on her shoulder, to ease her panic.

She puffs out a breath. “I’m sorry. I get a little frantic and excited when I drink.”

“It’s alright. Can I get you a drink?”

“Uh, I actually have to order the next round for my girls. My sister that I told you about, she’s getting married and we’re here for her bachelorette party. So, unless you want to pay for all of them too, that’s okay.”

“Well, how about this then. You order your round of drinks and I’ll drag Jared down from the balcony and we can take pictures with her, while she’s still somewhat coherent?”

“You don’t have to do that.”

“It’s not a big deal. I’m guessing she chose this bar, because she knows it’s Jared’s and he shows up every now and then.” He lifts an eyebrow and smirks at her.

She laughs. “Yeah, that’s exactly it. It was this or nothing, she said.”

He laughs. “Let me grab him and we’ll meet your group.”

She nods and smiles at him. “That would be amazing. Thank you.”

He just nods and picks up the drinks that the bartender sets in front of him. “Whatever she orders, put on Jared’s tab.” He tells the guy behind the bar, he nods in response. Jensen turns to Y/N. “See you in a bit.”

–

Y/N passed around the drinks to the girls. “Nik, I have a surprise for you. Go ahead and tell me that I’m the best sister you’ve ever had!”

She looks at you like you’ve grown three heads. “Give me my surprise first and then I’ll tell you.”

You open your mouth to respond, but a gruff voice booms behind you. “We heard someone was getting married and we wanted to say congratulations.”

You smile as Nikki’s face falls and the shock takes over. “You’re-you guys are.”

You all laugh as she tries to process who she was looking at. “Am I the best sister or what?”

She looks at you, shock still etched on her face. “THE FUCKING BEST!” She shouts above the crowd, causing another round of laughter.

You turn to face Jensen. “Thank you for doing this.” He nods and you look towards Jared. “Thank you, so much!”

“Of course! Couldn’t pass up that reaction.”

You pull your phone out and ask one of the other bar guests to take a picture of all of you. They snap a few pictures and you thank them. Nikki is asking Jared a million questions, while Jensen moves over towards you.

“You guys seriously made this night so much better. I can’t ever thank you enough.” You tell him, dropping your phone back into your side bag.

“You could have dinner with me.”

You look back up at him. He’s stuffed his hands in his pockets and he’s looking down at his feet, watching them shuffle. He looks up at you from under his eyebrows. His storybook green eyes, looking at you with so much hope. Your heart slammed against your ribs.

“Dinner? Like a date?”

He brings a hand up and rubs the back of his neck. “Yeah, if you want to.”

A slow smile forms on your lips. “I’d love to.”

“Awesome.”

–

You both exchanged numbers and spent the rest of the night, sitting at a table in the corner, talking. You made sure your sister and her friends got home safely but hung around with Jensen a while longer. Getting the first date questions and awkwardness out of the way. You laughed and were on cloud nine for the rest of the night. Drinks forgotten, getting drunk off each other and no physical contact was made, besides the occasional hand against your back or against his arm. One date turning into five before he kissed you goodnight, when he dropped you off.

+++

Jensen woke to his alarm going on. He rolled over and hit the silence button. He stared at the ceiling. Reliving the dream, he had. The first night he met you, the first night that he knew he couldn’t live without you.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen relives another memory.

“Cut! That’s lunch guys!” Richard calls from behind the monitors.

Jared and Jensen fall out of character and head towards the sound stage doors. Jensen pulls his phone from his pocket, checking to see if there were any missed messages or calls. Nothing. With a mental pout, he stuffs it back in his jacket pocket.

“Any word from Y/N?” Jared asks him.

“Uh, yeah. She called the apartment the other night while we were filming. She’s settled in, but missing Texas.”

“And you I’m sure.”

“Yeah.” He looks at his feet and stuffs his hands in his jacket pockets. “She wants to come home, but she knows I wouldn’t let her give up this job for me. She’s been working so hard for it.”

“It just sucks it had to be in Spain.”

He scoffs. “Yeah, talk about terrible timing.”

Jared hits his arm, causing Jensen to look up at him. “Not terrible timing. At least you got some time with her before she left.”

Jensen shakes his head. “It wasn’t long enough. I was hoping it would have been forever.”

Jared gives Jensen his sad Sam face. “Maybe it could be? You never know.”

“No, I know. It wouldn’t work. It was tough enough when she was back in Texas and I was back and forth here. At least we would see each other a couple times a month. It’s different with her being over there.”

“I’m not saying it wouldn’t be hard, I’m just saying it doesn’t have to end.”

“Can we just get some food, please?” Jensen asks him, growing frustrated.

Jared sighs, “Sure, man.” He shakes his head as Jensen stalks off.

+++

Six months ago

Jensen woke to the Texas sun peeking behind the curtains in Y/N’s bedroom. He blinked a few times, trying to ease the sleep from his eyes. Once his vision adjusts to the added light in the room, he glances over at the sleeping figure next to him and smiles. Y/N was still sleeping. She laid on her stomach, covers covering her bottom half, leaving her back bare. Her arms stuffed under the pillow. Her face relaxed and beautiful. Her hair scattered behind her and across her pillow in soft waves. Her breathing deep.

They had seen each other as much as possible since she bumped into him at Jared’s bar. When he wasn’t out of town filming, he was with her. He knew he loved her. Of course, he hadn’t told her yet. He didn’t want to scare her away, but he was going to tell her soon. He couldn’t wait any longer. Watching her while she slept, it made his chest tighten and his heart flutter. She was a sight that he wanted to wake up to every chance he got.

He turned onto his side and brushed his finger-tips along her spine and up to her hair. He ran his fingers through the long strands, scratching her scalp. She hummed, still asleep, but beginning to wake up. She slowly peeked open her eyes, her pupils wide from being in the dark of her eyelids. He sees the moment she focuses on him and she smiles a small, tired smile.

“Mornin’.” Her voice thick with sleep and her southern accent, as she blinks her eyes closed for a moment and opens them back up.

He props himself up on an elbow and leans towards her, kissing her cheek. “Morning.” He murmurs in her ear as he trails kisses down her neck to her shoulder. Pulling away enough to leave a kiss on her lips. Both of them smiling when they separate.

She sits up on her elbows and looks over at her side table, checking the clock that sits on it. “So much for getting up early to have a little more time together. I gotta get you back to Jared, so you guys can head to the airport.”

“I’m sorry, babe. I forgot to set the alarm.”

“It’s alright. I’m just going to miss you.” She leans in and kisses him.

“I’m gonna miss you, too.” He tells her, his lips still against hers. His hand finds its way to her hair again, pulling her against him and gripping her enough to make her mewl against him.

Y/N pulls away from him, “We definitely don’t have time for that. As much as I want to.” She pulls away from him and stands up from the bed. She picks up her clothes on the way to the bathroom.

–

They loaded his bags into the bed of her truck and then climbed into the cab. She was quiet while they got ready. Jensen watches her drive the truck around town to Jared and Gen’s. “Everything okay, baby girl?”

She glances over at him for a moment before focusing her gaze back on the road. He sees the wheels turning in her head. “Yeah, I just-“ She grips the wheel tight, her knuckles turning white.

“What is it?”

She looks at him again and pulls the car to a slow roll as she pulls it off to the side of the road. She puts it in park and turns to him.

“I got a job.”

His eyes grow wide with excitement. “You did? That’s great!”

She nods, a small smile graces her lips. “Yeah, it is. Except…Except it’s for the curator position in-in Spain.”

“Spain?” She nods again, her smile gone. Her bottom lip between her teeth.

“They want me out there in a few months. That gives me enough time to get everything settled here, but I don’t know. That means leaving everything behind. Leaving you behind. I don’t know if I can do that.” She shakes her head, her bottom lip quivering, tears forming in her eyes.

He reaches across the console and grips her face in his hands. “Hey, don’t worry about me! You’ve been working so hard for this. This is what you’ve been wanting to do.”

“But-“

“No buts. You have to do this. I love you and I’m not letting you give up your dream job, just for me.”

Her face crumbles. “You love me?”

He nods. His face growing hot, eyes stinging. This wasn’t how he wanted to tell her. “I do.”

“I love you, too.”

“But you can’t let that stop you. I’m not going to let you hold yourself back. You’re going to Spain and you’re going to live your best life.”

“What would my best life be without you? I just found you and now you want me to let you go?”

“You have to, baby. You’ve been working so hard.” Her head falls forward as more tears roll down her cheeks. He presses a kiss to her forehead before pressing his own against hers. “We’ll figure it out. We will.” She nods against him.

+++

Jensen rubs a hand over his mouth. His phone in his hand, open to a picture of the two of them. Thinking about the day she told him that their forever would be coming to an end. At the time, he didn’t think that they would have to say goodbye, but if the last few weeks proved anything to him, it was that they wouldn’t have been able to make it. The time change and constant missed calls and messages, when she first left, proved that they couldn’t make it work.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will happen?

Another night shoot meant another exhausting time. They had just been sent on break and Jensen thought he should try to call Y/N. He hasn’t actually spoken to her since she landed in Spain. She left him that voicemail weeks ago, but he never tried to call her back.

Walking towards his trailer with his phone pressed to his ear. The phone rang for ever before going to voicemail. She must have been at work. He stopped halfway to his trailer, listening to her voice. Fighting with himself to hang up.

“Hey, it’s Y/N. Sorry I can’t answer the phone right now. If you leave a message after the beep, I’ll call you back as soon as I can.”

The phone beeped in his ear and his brain shut off, unsure of what he was going to say. He clears his throat and begins his rambling. “Hey, baby girl. It’s me. I’m sorry I haven’t called you. Filming has been crazy. I got your message about finally being settled in. I’m glad everything is working out. I know you’re missing home but remember what I said. You’ve worked so hard to get this job. You deserve this.” He pauses, wracking his brain for more to say. “I-I miss you, but you deserve to be over there. Maybe we’ll be able to see each other again. I haven’t gotten the schedule for our convention season, but I know we’ll be in Europe over the summer. As soon as I know when I’ll be in Spain, I’ll call you. Uh, yeah. So, uh. I gotta go, but I’ll talk to you soon. I-uh-I love you. Bye.”

He pulls the phone away from his ear and hangs up. Clenching his jaw, he slumps his shoulders. He continues his walk to his trailer.

+++

One Month before Y/N’s flight

Jensen was home on hiatus for the rest of the month. He made sure that he would be home to spend as much time with Y/N before flew to Spain in a few weeks. They were currently sitting the middle of an open field and laying on a blanket, curled around each other. The Texas sun beaming down on them. Her head on his chest, his heartbeat playing a soothing song under her ear. He was playing with the ends of her hair, eyes closed as he tries to memorize how she feels in his arms. No words are being spoken. They’re just enjoying each other.

–

Two weeks before Y/N’s Flight

They were packing up her house. Putting everything in boxes to be shipped out tomorrow. Tension hung in the air. Time was slipping away form them and there was nothing he could do. He could tell that she wants him to tell her to stay, but he won’t do that. He won’t keep her from living her dream. He knows that if he even mentioned him not wanting her to go, she would stay. She would give up everything for him and he couldn’t let that happen. He loved her too much and he wouldn’t let her resent him because he was selfish.

They spent the rest of the day getting everything packed away and spent the rest of the night in bed. Hardly sleeping, just talking and remembering.

–

Day of Y/n’s Flight

Silence filled Jensen’s truck as they drove to the airport. He had one had on the steering wheel and the other gripping both of her hands in his. Sadness overwhelming them and he would hear the occasional sniffle coming from Y/N. She’s trying hard not to let any sobs leave her. His jaw was clenched so tight and his throat hurt from the huge lump his kept trying to push down. How was he supposed to let her go? How were they going to say goodbye? He wants to beg her to stay. Get on his knees and beg, plead her to stay with him.

He had plans for them before they found out that she got this job that would tear them apart. He wanted to ask her to move in with him. Wanted to ask her to marry him. Wanted to raise a family with her. Now, those plans are gone. Blown to bits by one thing he never took into consideration.

He parked the truck and got out. Pulling her luggage from the back and meeting her by her door, except she never got out. He peers into the window and sees her looking down at her lap, her bottom lip shaking with her cries, hot tears rolling down her face. His jaw is tired from being clenched so tight. He feels like his teeth will break. He pulls her door open and she looks at him. Her face devastated. He steps as close as he can, and he pulls her to him. Her sobs releasing but being muffled by his shoulder.

He sooths her as best as he can, trying not to cry himself. Only letting a few tears escape. Once she’s calmed down enough, he helps her out of the truck. He pulls her close to his side, her luggage in the other hand and the walk to the airport entrance.

They get her checked in and he walks her to security, hating that he can’t go any further with her. They stop off to the side, away from the flow of people. He puts her bags down and gathers her face in his hands, tears shining in both of their eyes.

“Alright, baby girl. I don’t know to do this.”

“Then don’t. Ask me to stay.” She begs. Tears falling down her cheeks.

He shakes his head. “You know I can’t do that. I’m not going to be the reason that you give up this huge opportunity.”

“I can find something else, Jensen. I can stay and we can have a life together.”

“No, you can’t. You have to do this. I love you too much to keep you here with me. I’m not going to be selfish.”

Her face scrunches up, her eyes close, and she looks down. He knows she would stay. He pulls her to him, holding her tight. His face is hot with tears. He kisses the side of her head and pulls away just enough to put his lips on hers. Giving her one last kiss. One last ‘I love you.’ When they pull away, he wipes her cheeks.

“I love you. I will always love you. I want you to have the time of your life.”

She nods, sadly. “I love you to, Jensen. I’ll call you when I land.”

“You better. Now go, before I do something stupid.” He gives her a small smile and she gives him a small laugh.

He picks up her luggage and hands it to her. One last kiss and she moves away and turns. Watching her walk away from him was the hardest thing he’s ever had to do. He waited until she was completely through security before leaving. A huge hole in his chest, where his heart used to be.

+++

Jensen opens the door to his trailer eyes focused on the floors as he moves through it. Putting his phone on the counter of the kitchen and taking off his jacket. The sound of movement fills his ears. He looks up and is frozen in place. Y/N is standing the small living room, staring at him. Tears and hope fill her eyes.

“Y/N?” He asks, shocked.

“Hi.” She says in a small voice.

They move towards each other at the same time. Jensen lifting her off the ground as soon as she’s in his arms. Holding each other tight. She shakes with her happy cries.

After a few minutes he puts her down and pulls away to look at her. She’s exactly as he remembers. Her hair a little longer, a little curlier. Her eyes brighter. She’s still so beautiful to him.

“What are you doing here? You’re supposed to be at work.”

She shakes her head. “I couldn’t do it. I couldn’t stay away from you. I tried. I tried for weeks. The job was great, but I can’t do it without you. I love you, Jensen. I can’t live without you. I’d rather work somewhere closer to home and still be with you, than work over there and never getting to see you or talk to you.”

He shakes his head and grips her face. “I didn’t want you to give up your job for me.”

“I didn’t give it up for you. I gave it up for us. I want to be with you.”

He laughs a little. “You’re an idiot. I love you.” He pulls her in close and kisses her. Everything they had been feeling and all the time they spent apart, made the kiss more than they could handle. He pulls away. “How did you get on set?”

“Jared. I called him yesterday and told him I was coming home. He picked me up from the airport.”

“That son of a bitch.” They both laugh and he pulls her to him again. Enjoying how she felts in his arms. She was home and there was no way that he was letting her go again. He would rather die.


End file.
